Randy Cunningham Ninja of Remnant
by PrexSolarburn
Summary: Randy Cunningham the only known survivor of the Norisu Nine, a clan of legendary huntsman who protected Remnant from the shadows for centuries, has enrolled in Beacon Academy. His mission: make new friends, further his training as a worrier, protect the world from evil and look bruce doing it. It's Ninja o' clock!
1. Chapter 1

Randy Cunningham Ninja of Remnant - A RWBY crossover

 **Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction so all characters mentioned that are not my own belong to their respective owners, seriously this is just to fill the void between seasons, not to earn money. enjoy :)**

Prologue: Part 1

Beowolves howl as an airship zooms through the evening sky, now illuminated by the glow of a village that burns in the distance. As one of the ships passengers looks through a window at the dark creatures below, slowly shrinking to the size of ants, tears streak down his face. The airship eventually ascends above some clouds and any sign of the brutal carnage that took place vanishes. The boy then turns to the man who saved him. He wore an emerald suit with a matching scarf. The eyes which stared back at him seemed ancient and made the boy feel as if the man was analysing every part of his very being: who he was, and who he could be. "So, Mr Cunningham, do you have any questions before your training begins?" Ozpin asked the boy. Randy sat up straight and replied, "Well Mr..."

Ozpin stopped Randy, "Professor Ozpin please, or just Professor"

Randy gave a shy nod and corrected himself, "Professor Ozpin. If it's what my parents wanted then I'll train with you." Ozpin leaned on his staff and once again gave Randy the stare, "That is all well and good Mr Cunningham, to respect the last wishes of you parents, however what is it that **you** want to do. Remember from this moment on, you have to choose which path you wish to take." At those words Randy lowered his head and looked at the scarf in his hand, the fabric now stained red by blood. Realising his decision Randy got up and wiped away his tears and looked at Ozpin, a look of determination, "I may not be able to bring back those who have already fallen, but if training with you means I can help protect this world from evil, then I'd be honoured Professor." Ozpin gave a slight smile. "Well then Mr Cunningham I do wish you all the best" Randy looked at the Professor with surprise. "Wait what? I thought you were going to train me!" Ozpin got up and moved towards the front of the airship. "Oh no Mr Cunningham, I will not be training you. I was only meant to show you the way." Randy looked out of the airship window to see that they were approaching a mountain.

"Make it to the top and you will receive your training. I will return for you within a week." Randy looked at the Professor, "So are you dropping me off at the bottom or..." Ozpin pulled a leaver and the side doors of the airship began to open, cold mountain air flowing in. "No Mr Cunningham, you will be using your own landing strategy." As Ozpin said this the air ship tilted, throwing Randy out into the freezing environment of the mountain. 'What the juice?!' echoed as Randy fell towards the blinding white snow below.

 **Well there it is. My first fan-fiction. Let me know what you guys thought, if you enjoyed it, if i should continue or if it was just utter trash. All criticism is welcome. Anyway the Howard with in me is telling me to hurry up and eat something so i think I'll go now. Keep things bruce and** _ **SMOKE-BOMB!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue 2:

Close to the summit of Mount Chuck:

After hours of treacherous climbing, Randy had reached the top of the mountain. He looked at the distance that he had traversed and whistled, "Well. That happened. Now what?"

As Randy said this, a gong sounded behind him. Turning around the fog cleared and Randy saw that he was at the foot of a great temple, his family crest on a pair of large red doors.

"Oh. That's what." Randy said as he walked towards the temple.

As he got closer, the teen could feel the ancient power of the temple flow into him, reacting to something inside his blood, filling him with warmth and a sense of security. When he reached the door a hand print appeared. Randy placed his hand on it and felt a sharp pain all over is hand as tiny needles penetrated the skin, drawing blood. The doors began to flash:

"Analysis complete, Ninja identified. Access granted"

Randy stepped back as the sound of mechanical gears and mechanisms shifting came from the flashing doors. The doors swung open in a bright flash and Randy was sucked into the temple...

INSIDE THE TEMPLE OF THE NAMACON

Randy woke up to find himself lying down on a cool wooden floor. He got up and saw that he was in a dojo, his normal clothes replaced by a black Gi with a red trim. Looking around Randy saw a corridor leading into darkness.

"Guess I'll go this way" Randy began walking down the corridor and as he did this the walls on either side of him lit up revealing a diffident ninja uniform. Randy looked in awe at the history of his family lining the walls as he walked further down the corridor, eventually stopping at the one uniform he knew the most. His father's ninja suit. "No honking way!" Randy said this with tears starting to form in his eyes. Seeing it brought back memories of Randy's childhood. He remembered how his father had saved him and his best friend Howard from a pack of Beowolves when they had strayed too far from the safety of the village. Reminiscing, Randy failed to notice the cloaked figure sneaking up behind him. Coming out of his flashback Randy looked up and caught a glimpse of the figure standing behind him in the reflection of the glass.

"What the juice?" Randy yelled out in surprise as he did a backflip to get away from the figure. As he readied himself into a fighting position the cloaked figure giggled. "What's so funny?"

The figure giggled again, "It's just so cute that you think you can fight me with such an amateur stance."

Randy, now unsure of his fighting ability, dropped the pose and asked, "And just who might you be?"

"Unfortunately for you, I'm your new sensei for the next week."

The cloak fell to the ground as the figure revealed itself to be a young girl, around Randy's age, dressed in the sacred garb of the great trainer of the Norisu Nine's line of ninja. Her raven hair had purple highlights and was tied in a ponytail.

"I hope you're ready Cunningham, because there's no way I'm holding back"

As the trainer said this she twirled a baton and got ready to attack. Randy barely had enough time to react as his long week of training begun.

END OF PROLOGUE

 **Hello all, sorry It's been so long since I've updated but school and exams are apparently a thing, so I've been a bit buy, but the semester is almost over so ill have more time on my hands. Until then,** _ **SMOKE BOMB!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Randy Cunningham Ninja of Remnant - A RWBY crossover

 **Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction, so all characters mentioned that are not OC belong to their owners, seriously this is just to fill the void between seasons, not to earn money. Enjoy :)**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

Chapter 1:

 _CLANG!  
CLANG!_

 _SLASH!_

The sounds of intense sparing echoed through the halls of the ancient Noruse temple.

"You've gotten better Randy, keep this up and you'll be able to beat me in no time." As the Guardian said this she slashed upward with her sword. Randy sidestepped and blocked with his blade.

Impressed, the Guardian said, "That's more like it. Remember: You must be as swift as a Sea Feilong"

The Guardian draws a second sword and begins an all-out attack on Randy with utmost precision. Randy responded in kind by twisting and weaving between the blades, both fighters movements becoming a dangerous waltz, almost mesmerising. At the last moment when it seemed that Randy would be skewered he saw an opening and struck. Randy moved to the offensive and in a swift movement disarmed the guardian of her second sword. He lunged for it in the air while the Guardian was still frozen in surprise by the initial attack. Randy landed behind her with both swords in his hands. Before she could recover however Randy moved once again and tripped his teacher and in doing so would secure his victory after flipping onto her, his face inches from hers, both blades at the Guardians neck.

"I guess that makes this match my win Teach."

Randy said this with a smirk on his face, his breath heavy after the long sparing match. The Guardian was smiling as well, her face a little red not only from the long spar but also because of the two's current position. When Randy realised this too his face got even redder and his body relaxed as he became embarrassed.

"Oh! Um…so-sorr…"

As Randy was trying to apologise for the situation the Guardian took the opportunity to disarm him, knocking the swords away, proceeding to wrestle him to the ground, face to the floor and his arms secured behind his back.

"Excellent form Cunningham, but we really need to work on your lady skills, try not to let your guard down next time." A muffled groan was Randy's only reply.

"Good. Now let's try that again."

Randy got up and the third day of his training continued.

…

Randy was brought out of his memory by an extremely loud girl with really long blond hair suffocating a smaller girl in a red cloak. Leaning against the window of the airship transporting him to Beacon, Randy takes a minute to enjoy the view of the city as they pass above it. His attention is caught by a news report. Some high level criminal had finally been apprehended. About to return to the view, Randy paused when he heard the voice of the news presenter.

"Thanks Todd. In other news, the Faunus civil rights protest this Saturday got super dark when the White Fang crashed the event."

Randy almost cried when he looked back at the news report. The name of the presenter was displayed at the bottom of the screen.

"Hydee Weinerman"

It had been years since his best friend's sister had left the clan to follow her dream of being a reporter. Randy was about to run to the screen but before he could the news cut out and was replace by a tone followed by a hologram of a blonde woman in a white blouse

"Hello and welcome to Beacon."

Randy was taken aback at how soft and gentle the woman's voice was. It was a basic introduction to the academy. While everyone was taking in the view of the approaching school one student found it to be too much for his stomach to handle and immediately threw up. Unfortunately he hadn't noticed Randy next to him. The boy looked up,

"I'm so sorry!"

Randy looked at his shoes, now soaking in a puddle of puke, the somewhat warm liquid starting to absorb into his socks. Looking back at the blonde teen in front of him, expecting a violent response, Randy laughed.

"Don't worry about it. What kind of shoob would get all wonk over an accident?" The blonde looked at Randy with confusion. Seeing this, Randy dropped the clan slang and spoke normally.

"No sweat dude. Puke happens.", as he said this, Randy stepped away from the wet mess on the floor, removing his shoes and socks.

"I needed a new pair anyway", Randy reached out his hand with a smile. "The names Cunningham. Randy Cunningham." The blonde boy, now being nicknamed "Vomit Boy" by some of the other students on the transport, took Randy's hand.

"Jaune Arc. Again, sorry about vomiting on you, I'm not all that used to…"

Whatever he was about to say was lost as Jaune's stomach began to turn again. Realising what was coming Randy reacted. The airship had just reached the landing area and students were already moving towards the doors. Grabbing Jaune, Randy swiftly weaved between the other students, a blur to most but not to the girl in the red hood.

"Move it people!" Randy yelled as he pushed Jaune through the opening doors.

" _Well. That's one way to make friends_ ", with this thought, Randy exits the airship and walks to Jaune who had thankfully reached a trash can in time, their academy life about to begin.

 **And thus the official first chapter of my fic is now existing so yay. I will eventually come back and fix a few things at a later stage but if i worry about every little thing every time i write a chapter I'm never gonna get anything posted. Chapter two is now in the works and will be up soon, but just to make sue i don't plummet into a murderous rage and kill this story too soon, I will be posting some other stories I've had in the back of my mind for some time. Stimulation helps the process I guess. Anyway, review and like, any and all criticism is welcome. Stay Bruce people,** _ **SMOKE BOMB!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Randy Cunningham Ninja of Remnant - A RWBY crossover

 **Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction, so all characters mentioned that are not OC belong to their owners, seriously this is just to fill the void between seasons, not to earn money. Enjoy :)**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

Chapter 2

As Jaune threw up into the trash can near the airship, Randy made his way to his new friend.

"You ok buddy?"

"Yeah, I feel better now that we're back on solid ground."

The two new friends made their way towards the school, now really taking in the grand spectacle that was Beacon Academy. Jaune and Randy were brought out of their awe by a nearby explosion.

"What was that?" Jaune asked with surprise.

"Dust explosion. Judging by the sound and vibration I'd say someone accidentally got their ice and fire dust mixed together." Randy said this with a curious look on his face, his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Let's go take a look." Randy made his way towards the sound of the explosion, Jaune following closely behind.

As they moved through the crowd, Jaune took note of Randy's clothes. Aside from his now bare feet, Randy wore a simple pair of jeans and a black hoodie with a red t-shirt underneath. What caught Jaune's attention however was the scarf around Randy's neck. The entire thing had an odd maroon colour to it. Before he could ask about it, the two of them had reached the source of all the commotion.

Randy was surprised by what he saw. At the centre of the crater stood two girls. One was unfamiliar, dressed in a red hood, but the other was one Randy knew all too well. Randy couldn't help but to laugh. It had been two years since he had last seen his childhood friend Weiss s Schnee. It looked like she and little red were in the middle of an argument. Before Randy could go over and say hello, another girl dressed in black carrying a book walked over and things got a little more heated on Weiss s's part so Randy decided it best to hang back for the moment. He knows all too well how difficult she could be when upset.

"What's up, you know them or something?" Jaune asked

"Yeah, _Snow Angel_ over there is an old friend." Randy said with a sad smile.

"Oh, well she's kind of cute"

Randy looked over at Jaune and laughed. "By all means my friend, go ahead, just don't tell her about me, I'd like to… surprise her." Randy said with an awkward smile.

Jaune understood Randy's discomfort and placed his hand on Randy's shoulder, "You got it bro."

Just as Jaune was about to make his move Weiss stormed off, the confrontation over. Bookworm, seeming to have lost interest also wen her own way. As for little red, she fell to the ground in defeat. Both boys looked at each other and an understanding passed between them. "Looks like someone could use some friends", Jaune said with a smile and Randy agreed. Thus they both moved towards little red.

As Ruby laid there in defeat, two shadows appeared over her. She opened her eyes and standing above her were two boys: one in armour with natural blonde hair and another with a strange scarf with hair as black as a raven. Both reached down their hands to Ruby…

"Need a hand", they both said with smiles.

Ruby smiled back and accepted the small act of kindness.

"I'm Jaune."

"I'm Randy."

"Ruby"

As Ruby got up she giggled, when she looked at Jaune. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the airship? "Yeah. That's me.", Jaune replied with a nervous laugh.

"Well Jaune, Ruby, why don't we go take a look at our home for the next four year, we've got a few minutes before Ozpin gives speech."

"That's a great idea Randy. Maybe we could get to know each other a bit more as well." Ruby said with and excited smile (although this was more at the prospect of seeing new weapons). "Quick question though Randy."

"Shoot."

"Why aren't you wearing any shoes?"

Realising he was still bare foot, the surprise of seeing Weiss again momentarily making him forget about his lack of shoes. Randy looked back at Ruby and laughed, "Some of my acid explosive somehow leaked out of its container and ate threw my shoes and socks", Randy said as he scratched his head with a nervous laugh.

"Wow! That's so cool! Well not that your shoes and got disintegrated, that sucks. But you're an explosive expert!" Ruby squealed in excitement as the conversation had now shifted to weapons, not realising the obvious lie that Randy had told. As they moved towards the school, Jaune caught Randy's eye, an emotion of gratitude showing on his face.

"Thanks. For not telling her what really happened", Jaune whispered as Ruby pulled ahead of them talking about explosives.

"Don't sweat it bro. Homies help homies"

The two new friends' fist bumped. Ruby called them over after realising that shed left them behind, loudly continuing the explosives conversation with Randy, Jaune doing his best to keep up. As the trio moved through the Academy grounds toward the location where all the first years were to gather, they passed a few other students who were also taking in the view of their new home.

One student in particular seemed extremely interested in the group's conversation as they walked by, her purple highlights flashing in the gentle breeze. "Explosives? Interesting", However before the new student could move to join the conversation she was called over by her bodyguard, Lex.

"Lady Skye all of your belongings have been unloaded and are on their way to the main building. Do you require anything else?"

Skye looked at her best friend. "Really Neil, you need to lighten up, from this moment on we're classmates, not master and servant so you can drop it. The stiffs are all the way back home in Mistral anyway."

"Oh thank god! Acting all prim and proper for so long is such a drag Skye", the relief showing on Neil's face now that he could act natural.

"New school, new rules. Come on we're going to be late for the introduction."

"Cool. Let's move then"

"Lead the way"

As the two new students moved to the introduction area Skye let out a joyful laugh. Meanwhile the trio of friends, realising that they had been walking in the wrong direction bolted past Skye and Neil, Randy almost knocking Skye over, his training kicking in as he performed a skilful summersault over the two.

"Sorry about that", Randy said from under his hood as he began to run after his friends.

"Are you alright my lady", Neil, now in full bodyguard mode, asked his mistress.

"Don't worry about it Neil, I'm unharmed", Skye looked ahead to the retreating figure of Randy as he caught up to his friends.

 _"Well. This is going to very interesting"_

 **A/N: And there it is. Sorry it took so long but chapter 2 is done. With this i have hinted a bit at some of the other characters that are going to be introduced into the story, but you'll all have to wait until chapter 3. I promise that chapter will be longer (or i will at least try to make it as long as n** **ecessary without being too unbearable) since it's going to lead up to the formation of the teams. However since I'm still in recovery from the emotional** **roller-coaster that was the Adventure Time series finale, I'm gonna need some time to just chill and process (especially since my OTP wasn't cannon, however what did become cannon was still awesomely awesome, after 8 years of hints it finally happened!). But, worry not. I already have things planned and since comic con is next week, I'll have a lot more ideas after that experience so until then I will be signing off. Oh, and before i go, thanks to all the reviews and comments (good and bad, all criticism is welcome :) and I am extremely grateful for all the support as well. anyway...** _ **SMOKE-BOMB!**_

 **AN: Sorry to those who have already read this chapter. Minor alteration to the last bit of dialogue between the two new characters.**


End file.
